This Memory Gone
by ZodIaCCaT
Summary: Shigure's family holds a dark secret about his past that not even he remembers. What would be so bad to drive the happy go lucky novelist over the edge at such a young age? Read and Review NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

_I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!_

_Okay well I just got this idea for a story because each member of the zodiac has some trauma related to the curse and as far as I've seen Shigure has none! Grrr okay so I thought of this idea! So here you go! Please don't flame me if you don't like it, keep it to yourself please I'm very sensitive. But if I have some facts wrong please tell me. If I have the ages wrong I'm sorry but I looked everywhere and they were different but having Ayame tell Tohru him and Yuki were ten years apart helpped. Okay I'm ranting now, read on ! _

_This old Feeling_

The autumn wind blew fiercely. Blowing the colorful leaves from the trees and then twirling them around in a violent dance until tiring and setting them down on the grass. Shigure Sohma stared wide eyed at the beautiful scenery. Being only twelve it was easy for him to get excited over something like that. He sighed contently and proceeded with his sweeping. Today had started off rather pleasantly and it continued that way so far. His mother had acknowledged him and had even gone so far as to bid him good morning before she started with the house work. He also looked forward to Shizuru getting better day by day.

'_Shi-chan, I miss you,' _

"Oi, Gure don't you think you've swept that tile enough?" Came the mocking reply from one of his best friends.

"Ayame leave him alone. He was thinking, you know how hard it can be for him sometimes,"

'_Ah Hari you're so mean to me with your dry humor,' _Shigure looked at his other best friend's face. Nope no smile. Was he even remotely aware that his statement was funny? Then again maybe he was really trying to be that cruel.

"So why _are _you doing something so grueling and, and, and....I can't even think of a word for something as repulsive as...-"

"Work?' Hatori sighed. 'Get used to it Ayame I hear you have to do it for a living,"

"Aya, Hari did you want something?" Shigure asked, interrupting Ayame before he could retaliate.

"We were wondering if you would take us to go see Shi-chan this fine morning," Ayame asked. Shigure suddenly brightened.

"Oh that's right! I didn't tell you! The doctor said Shi-chan might wake up soon!" Shigure's smile almost made the other two Juunishi cry.

"Shigure you know that might not happen,' He sighed and continued, even though it was hard for him to say this to his best friend. 'She isn't the first sibling of a cursed child to get sick like that. The others like her, they didn't last as long as she has Shigure," Shigure held tight to the broom.

"So,"

"So I'm just saying, maybe the doctor isn't right. Your mother got a _normal _doctor not one with knowledge of the curse. This one thinks it's just some comma,"

"Quiet," Shigure whispered harshly. Ayame wanted to comfort his friend but he knew when to keep quiet. Shigure didn't say anything else and Hatori continued, this time softer than the last.

"I know that there is a really good possibility that she could get better Shigure...but you need to know that she might n-"

"SHUT UP!" The boy yelled, clinching the broom to it's final limit causing it to snap.

"Gure!" Ayame rushed to his side, inspecting the badly wounded hands.

"I'll get some bandages," Hatori said quietly before walking to his father's office.

"Tsuki you don't really think that alienating Shigure like you're doing will bring you daughter back do you?"

"T-that monster made her sick! He has the nerve to act sad! Like he doesn't know it was him! _**It was him damnit and he could care less**!" _

"Don't do this, Shizuru loves her brother and he loves her back she didn't even care when he-"

"Don't, Nagi. Don't you mention what that **_thing _**can do. That curse is the reason my child is sick!"

"But it's not Shigure's fault! If you would just listen!"

"I don't want to hear it! I came for some medicine and if you wont give it to me then I'll leave,"

"I wont sell them to you for that purpose Tsuki. You came here honestly thinking I would let you do that to yourself?"

"No, I suppose I didn't but I think I just wanted to tell someone," She walked off, causing Hatori to hide quickly behind the door.

"You can come out Hatori," His father called, amused. Hatori laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Yeah. The sneaking thing was more Shigure's forte than mine," The smile suddenly left his father's face.

"He's not behind that door also is he?" Hatori shook his head.

"Good I wouldn't have wanted him to hear that,"

"Umm...I need some bandages,"

"What for?"

"Shigure scraped his knee trying to catch Kyo," Hatori lied. His father smiled and handed him the bandages.

"Try not to get him angry anymore Hatori. Akito's mother is getting angry for having to replace so many brooms," Hatori stared at his father-how did he? His father pointed outside his window where he could just see Ayame and Shigure both standing close, the snake holding the dog's hands gently.-Dummy of course he could see. Hatori thanked his father and ran out the room quickly. He smiled as he came back out. It seemed that Ritsu had joined them and was now apologizing for the amount of blood.

"I'm sorry I should have brought bandages with me! Ohhhh there's so much blood!"

"Here," Hatori said handing the bandages over to Ayame.

"Bout time Hari what took so long?" Ayame fussed. Hatori thought for a moment-maybe it's best if they don't know, especially Shigure. Ayame finally finished and suggested they go visit Yuki in the nursery instead.

"Shigure! We're going home now!" Called his mother, looking in the direction of Nagi's office.

"Hai!" Shigure called back like an obedient puppy. "Bye guys see you tomorrow!" Hatori and Ayame waved goodbye as Ritsu apologized for him not being able to stay longer.

"We can still go visit Yuki if you guys want? He's the cutest baby ever! His hair is wonderful just like mine!" Ayame struck an unnecessary pose. They walked off, Ritsu still waving goodbye to an almost invisible Shigure.

"Hurry up little monkey or we'll leave you!"

"Sorry!!!!!" Hatori smiled. Over the years many things would changed but he was positive that wouldn't be one of them.

"Shigure?" Hatori whispered into the dark room. He saw the figure in the corner grow smaller at the sound of his voice.

"W-we brought food Gure, in case you were hungry?" Ayame followed behind him. His hair was even longer over that last three years, but he still held the same smooth features. He, himself was still the same...short brown hair with a ting of green. But Shigure...he had changed the most. Not the bright young child like he used to be, but now the secluded, alarmingly silent teen that was curled up before them. It had been two years now doing this; everyday; bringing his meals, trying to get him to talk to them more, but more importantly getting him sane again.  
Shigure looked up, his dull slate hues stared back at them. Hatori set the tray down, backed up;motioning for Ayame to do the same; and sat down. Shigure awkwardly grabbed the bowl and chopsticks and began to eat. They sat in silence for awhile-which was fine for the dog spirit-until Ayame tried to break the silence.

"Kyo got a black eye from Kagura today. He said one of her summer dresses made her look fat," Shigure didn't say anything, just kept eating slowly. Ayame sighed softly. He looked to the seahorse. His turn.

"Ritsu knocked over dad's tray of syringes today, one of them poked him but they were all sedatives so it just put him to sleep," Shigure's eyes moved from the bowl to his friend's face. Yes! Now they had his attention.

"It was kinda funny,Momiji cried because Ritsu promised to play tea party with him and he couldn't,so we dressed Yuki up in a dress instead," Shigure's face twisted in concentration.

"Momiji?"

"Oh right you remember him? Blond? He's the rabbit? He was only a year old when-' Ayame caught himself before he made a devastating mistake. Hatori glared at him but also heaved a sigh of relief when noticing the snake wasn't planning to continue the statement. 'Yuki was kinda mad that Kyo saw him in a dress but Kyo apologized for laughing at him later. You know he keeps on going on about some girl he met. Says she was cute and he gave her his hat. I told him if he was going to have a crush on a girl he should know her name but he just told me to "shut it" he's very cute when embarrassed like that!" Ayame laughed.

"H...how...school?" Shigure coughed, using his voice was hard for him. Hatori guessed that would be the case for anyone who only said three words a day for two years.

"It's going well, Ayame's upset because we have to take P.E.," Ayame pouted and folded his arms across his chest.

"It's horrible they make you get all sweaty! Oh and Hatori's tutoring me in Biology he's quite good at it!" The corner of Shigure's lip curved up slightly, very slightly. They talked for awhile longer until it was late into the afternoon.

"Tiered," Shigure couldn't help but murmur. His eyes drooped in a lazy manor but he did not want sleep to come.

"We should leave, you need to sleep," Hatori said standing up. Ayame followed reluctantly and waved goodbye. The poor dog tried calling out for them to stay but found his voice wouldn't listen to him. He let out a whimper and looked around the dark room. He stood slowly and stumbled over to his futon. After he pulled the cover to his shoulders sleep came easily, but his dreams were worse than ever.

::Dream::

"_She's what?" Shigure stood, unmoving in the middle of the room. _

"_GONE! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" _

"_TSUKI STOP IT CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S IN SHOCK!" Nagi tried holding back the wild mother but it wasn't her he had to worry about. Shigure's father slowly walked up to him and backhanded him across the face. The stunned boy fell to the floor still staring at the bed that once held his sister. He was still looking as his father picked him up by the collar and threw him at the wall. He barley felt the pain in his back. But he did hear his mother's words. _

"_SHE DIED SCREAMING YOU MONSTER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE SAID?! "SHIGURE HELP ME!" BUT YOU DIDN'T DID YOU? I BET YOU KNEW HOW TO SAVE HER AND YOU WERE JUST LAUGHTING AWAY WITH YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS!" Kazuma was now holding back Shigure's father in an attempt to keep him away from his injured son. Shigure's breath was coming out ragged he couldn't see. His vision was dimming. He squeezed his knees close to his chest and closed his eyes tight. He saw her then. Screaming in her disease sleep. He opened his eyes; ignoring the sight of his own parents being thrown out of the room; and she was gone. He closed them again and she was there, more haunting than the last time. _

"_STOP IT!" He grabbed his head and dug his nails in, trying to focus the emotional pain on his physical senses. _

"_Shigure stop it!" He felt a hand wrap around his wrist and he cried out. It wouldn't let go,it held on tight. He couldn't make out the face with his fogged vision. "SIGURE STOP!! STOP YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF!" _

::End Dream::

Shigure awoke to someone shaking him while holding down his bleeding hands.

"You're awake," Shigure glanced up and saw Kazuma standing there looking at him worriedly. Kyo stood behind him looking at his friend's blood soaked hands.

"Kyo, go get Nagi-san, he should be in his office,tell him we need more bandages in here, we used them up last time," Kyo nodded and ran out, happy to get away from the eerie room. Kazuma took in the damage Shigure had done to his head and noted they were only shallow cuts. He heard the scampering of many feet and the doors were flung open. Ayame, Hatori, Yuki, Kagura, Ritsu and Hatsuharu stood there. 

"What's with all the noise?" Kagura asked annoyed by he lack of sleep. Hatori and Ayame rushed to Shigure's side. Yuki; who tried to follow his brother was held back by Ritsu. The look on his face was very serious and distraught. Hatsuharu held Yuki's hand and they watched as Kagura went to find what was taking so long.

"It's alright Shigure calm down," Hatori said rubbing the dog's back as it began to shake. Hatori looked up as his dad, Kyo and Kagura ran into the room.

"Alright everyone go back to sleep,' He looked to Ritsu at this, 'Make sure they all get back to their beds," The monkey nodded and ushered everyone back into the hall and up the stairs. Nagi turned his attention back to the quivering boy.

"It's all right Shigure come here,I need to see your hands," Kazuma shook his head and pointed to it. Nagi looked closer and saw blood shown through Shigure's thick bangs. 'Just like last time,' He thought. He turned around for the bandages and found nothing. "But they were just-"

"Hold still Shigure you'll make it loose," He heard his son whisper.

"I thought I said for everyone to go to bed?"

"We're his best friend's we don't plan on leaving," Ayame said for once with a serious tone and expression. Nagi looked at his son bandaging the injured boy's head as he stared at his hands in his lap dully.

"Fine but did you remember to clean the cuts-" Hatori held up the wet rag with thin lines of blood scattered about it. If they wanted to help that was fine with him. He was happy for the assistance.

There you go more to come later! R & R PLEASE!!!


	2. Leeks and baby rice balls

I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!

Okay my computer doesn't check spelling or grammar very well so I was on my own for that so please don't flame me. I checked three times though so if I missed anything…my bad. If you wanna know the character's zodiac signs and ages for the story (things like that) scroll to the bottom to find out (I hope I got them all right ) you're probably wondering why I put it at the bottom dramatic pause ………… Idunno (muse: baka neko). But if you don't care then CONTINUE ! Oh and by the way, I did put when the time lapsed by putting a "…" thing but it gottaken off…I think thanks R.C.R.M (cough) anyway. Here read it's good for you!

CHAPTER TWO: **_Leeks and Baby Rice Balls _**

**_(One Year Later)_**

"I'm telling you Ayame, Kyo wont eat that," Hatori said, looking over his book at the snake.

"So why don't you cook lunch! This was a horrible idea! 'Let's go on a picnic!' Momiji says 'It'll be fun!' he says. Well cooking isn't fun at all!" Ayame pouted and covered the soup to keep it hot. He ripped off the pink apron and plopped down next to Hatori. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Well what were you staring at?" Hatori asked, a little annoyed his friend had been staring at him with that infamous pout.

"Hari you're soooooo much better than me at cooking! Why can't you do it?!" Hatori sighed. After placing his book down he walked over to the stove and began to stir the soup. Ayame smiled widely.

"Ayame go check on Shigure. Ask if he wants to come with us," Ayame nodded and walked down the hall. When he got to the door he spotted Ritsu leading Kyo and Yuki away.

"What's wrong monkey?" Ayame asked causing Ritsu to stop.

"Nothing Aya-chan just bringing them to get ready for the picnic," Ayame smiled and opened to door slowly.

"Gure?" He called into the dark room.

"Aya?" Ayame walked to the futon, where he heard his name emanate from.

"Hey Gure, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the picnic with us today, you haven't been outside for awhile and everyone would love for you to come," Shigure sat up but didn't meet his friend's eyes.

"Where is it?"

"It's at the park, the one they put up about a year ago," Ayame said sitting next to him. Shigure chewed his lip for a while in thought.

"You don't have to, no pressure alright? But, everyone would love for you to come," Ayame stood again, taking Shigure's silence the wrong way. He was about to leave when Shigure's small voice reached his ears.

"I'll come," Ayame lit up.

"Really Gure?" He turned around and took his place again. Shigure nodded but still shifted uncomfortably with the idea.

"Alright I'll come and get you in an hour, just dress in something light okay?" Shigure nodded and smiled, despite the fact that he was a little worried about leaving his room. He watched Ayame skip away happily.

"But...why should you choose now after all this time?" Came a weak voice from the door. Shigure looked up.

"Akito," The dog's blood ran cold. He stiffened as the sick child walked further into his room. He came closer then Shigure would have liked and leaned down.

"She was weak wasn't she? Couldn't even handle you for a sibling," Shigure started to shake.

"No that's not t-"

"You're weak too, hiding in this room for three years, having your little friends save you every night, do them a favor. End it and save them the bandages," With that Akito strode out the room leaving the poor shaking teen to himself.

An hour later

"Shigure are you ready? Ayame said you agreed to come, right?" Hatori called through the door. It slid open slightly to reveal a pale but nonetheless smiling face. Hatori stared at his best friend.

"Let's go Hari!" Shigure grabbed the dragon's hand and began to walk down the hallway.

"Shigure are you al-?"

"It's a pretty day…just...let me have it," Shigure whispered stopping, turning to Hatori. Hatori stared for a while until he smiled and pushed his best friend towards the group.

"Come on everyone's waiting for you!" Hatori laughed for the first time in three years along with his best friend.

Picnic

"This is gross!" Kyo said, holding up the steamed leek.

"Aww come on Kyo! It's not that bad!" Yuki said, popping his own steamed leek into his mouth. Kyo made a face and looked to Shigure.

"Is it good Shi-san?" Shigure smiled and patted Kyo on the head.

"Tastes like chicken Kyo-kun," Kyo stared at him for a while seeing if he was telling the truth. Finally deciding to try one, he popped it in his mouth like Yuki had. Everyone laughed as the boy made a face and spit it out.

"LIAR! That was gross!" Kyo wiped his tongue harshly with his hand. Shigure smiled looking at the sweet scene before him. He stood shakily; it had still been so long since he really moved about.

"I'll go get some toys from the car for Kisa and Hiro to play with," He walked through the bushes and past the trees. It was amazing he remembered where he was going. They weren't allowed to come here unless they stayed away from the real park, but it was still fun. He pressed the button to Ayame's new car key and dug around for Kisa's bunny and Hiro's action figures. When he found them (along with Momiji's drawing book and Hatsuharu's summer reading book) he locked the car back up and started for the forest. He hummed softly to himself.

'_Shizuru it's a beautiful day outside…I-I wish you could be with me,'_ Shigure thought. He was almost there. He could hear Kyo screaming while Kagura yelled her violentthreats of love. His smile vanished however, as an arm wrapped around his waist. Another soon followed to cover his scream.

"Keep quite you little monster or I'll beat you so hard that curse of yours wont be your only problem," He knew that voice. He feared that voice. He hadn't heard that voice for three agonizingly long years. Shigure tried to struggle butwas stilltoo weak to do anything. He heard his father utter something before a sharp pain filled the back of his head.

Picnic

"Shi-san's been gone a long time nii-san," Yuki said walking over to a worried Ayame. The snake just nodded and begun to pace nervously.

"I'll go look for him," Hatori said running off into the forest.

"Wait for me!" Kyo called, running after him. They searched for hours, returning only when it became too dark to look.

"We should call Father then the police, he couldn't have gone to far," Ayame said after almost everyone met back at the car. Ritsu and Kagura came running, something in their arms.

"We found these by the bushes. It's some of our stuff," She held up the books and toys.

"I really don't like this Hari," Ayame said turning to the dragon.

"Neither do I Ayame. Neither do I,"

Warehouse

"Little bastard!" Shigure's father yelled, knocking the boy to the ground. Shigure yelped as he crashed to the hard stone floor. He felt his swollen eye and then the cut on his head. So many scars rested there. Most were results of his nightmares but a few were from his childhood. His father walked up and threw him into the wall.

"P-please," Shigure begged through a mouthful of blood. His father smiled sadistically.

"When has that ever worked you little demon?" His father picked him up, slamming him into the wall for a second time. The poor dog whimpered from the pain in his chest and head. He was sure he had a broken rib and maybe even formeda concussion. His vision blurred after another hour of torture and he finally fell into unconsciousness. His father scowled, calming down a bit. He felt sick; he couldn't even look at the child without feeling that way. He was done, he had let out his anger but this wouldn't be the last time. , Now to get rid of the brat. He'd leave him somewhere; drop him off in the middle of the street. Or maybe the road.

An hour later

"Tohru don't drop the bags sweetie," Kyoko Honda said smiling. Her daughter smiled back and grabbed the bag tighter. Kyoko stopped suddenly when her eyes darted to the other side of the street. After waiting for the cars to pass she ran across, awkwardly holding the bags and knelt next to theunmoving boy. He looked about sixteen and was badly injured. Tohru sniffled behind her at the sight of the boy.

"Is he alright?" Her small voice questioned. Kyoko nodded to her daughter and watched as she became more relieved. Tohru took the other bag her mother had been carrying as Kyoko picked up the boy. They brought him back to the house and treated his wounds. All they could do now was wait for him to wake up. Three hours later Tohru was switching out the rag on his head when his gray eyes opened slowly. He sat up quickly, causing the rag to fall off. He glanced around the room, panicked.

"Mommy! He's awake!" She called in her small voice. The boy looked directly at her for a while until Kyoko walked in.

"Hey you're awake. We were worried about you,"

"W-who are you," The boy asked fiddling with one of the bandages that covered his arm.

"My name's Tohru! That's my mommy her name's Kyoko," The girl said, pronouncing their names carefully. The boy nodded and smiled slightly.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm-" He stopped and thought for a while. Kyoko sighed. She had feared this would happen, knowing the boy had been bleeding badly from a concussion.

"You don't remember your name do you?" She asked. The boy scrunched his face thinking for an answer. He finally shook his head tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"I…don't," The girl, Tohru cried too.

"Did you forget?"

"He has amnesia sweetie. Do you feel like going to the police station, they should be able to match up some prints and get you home," The boy nodded and stood with some help. Two hours later they left the station, a very angry Kyoko driving them home.

"Who wouldn't have prints or, or anything on a kid! You'd think they'd at least have your birth records!"

"Don't worry about mommy she's really nice but sometimes she gets a bit angry," Tohru said it so causuallythe boy justnodded. They got home and Kyoko helped the boy into the house.

"Well what should we call you? I can't keep calling you kid," A boy with orange hair flashed in his head.

'_Is it good Shi-san?' _

"Shi-san?" The boy whispered.

"Shi-san!" Tohru jumped at the new name. Kyoko sighed.

"Alright guess we'll go with that,"

"Yay! Shi-san!"

"Alright Tohru, Shi. What would you like for dinner?"

"Kashiwa-mochi!1" Kyoko's eyebrow twitched. It was hard saying no to her favorite food but they needed something more filling to eat.

"Steamed leaks?" Shi asked timidly. Kyoko smiled.

"Alright that sounds good! And we can have Kashiwa-mochi for dessert," Tohru squealed and went to clean up for supper.

"Shi you might be staying here awhile if the police can't find your parents. I'll set up you're room after dinner okay?" Shi nodded thanking her for her kindness. Thirty minuets later they all sat down to eat supper. Just like they'd do for the next month and a half.

**_(One Month Later)_**

"Shi-san! Wait up!" Tohru called as they walked home from the park. Of course Tohru wanted to stay longer but it had started to rain. Shi covered the girl with his coat.

"Can't have you getting sick on us! Kyoko's working late tonight so I'll make dinner," They kept running, exchanging words every so often. Shi didn't even notice the girl in front of them before it was too late.

"Oh, I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T SEE YOU! I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET IN YOUR WAY I'M SORRY!" The girl stopped and looked closely at the pair. Her eyes widened.

"S-Shigure?" Shi's eye's widened. Memories flashed in his head.

"Ritsu?" Shigure was too confused to even question the monkey's attire before he passed out.

Kashiwa-mochi: rice cakes wrapped in oak leaves (Kyoko's favorite food vol. 4)

* * *

Well that's it!And as promised here are the ages! I don't know when the next chapter's gonna be posted but it took me a while to do this one and stupid school's taking up all my time (damn homework ;-; ) soI'll try my best!

Okay ages!

Shigure: dog/1st chapter: 12-15 2ndchapter: 16

Ayame: snake (my year!)/ 1st chapter: same ages as Shigure

Hatori: dragon (cough cough really a seahorse XD kawaii)/ same as Ayame and

Shigure (okay not doing them all like that it's tiring to write)

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: (in order) rat, cat, …rice ball(okay well it's not a zodiac but it's her symbol)1st chapter: 2-5 2nd chapter: 6

Kagura: boar (pig) 1st chapter: 4-7 2nd chapter: 8

Momiji and Hatsuharu: rabbit, cow (ox)/ 1st chapter: 1-4 2nd chapter: 5

Ritsu: monkey/ 1st chapter: 6-9 2nd chapter: 10

Kisa, Hiro: tiger (kawaii!!!!) sheep/ 1st chapter: 0-1 2nd chapter 2


End file.
